prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-12.32.90.76-20130315204509
I love site! lol I'm always reading to see everyone's opinions! I thought I was pretty good at guessing what was going on. I was right about Mona and Nate but not Toby! So My prediction for this episode is still really up in the air but I still want to see what you guys think: I really dont want to see the twin thing happen. I feel like it would be a big let down for me. There are so many characters that have been established to dislike Ali already... I would really like to see the twin thing with another character though- I think THAT would be a great twist. Maybe Hannah? If you recall Hannah was babysitting with Ali for the first twin referrence and then the second twin refference was made to Ashley- Hannah's Mom... For the Queen of Hearts: My vote is for Ezra or Wren. Ezras ghostwritting gig isnt bringing in money anymore so something about that and him just happening to be following the train is the reason I suspect him. I also suspect him because I read a Wetpaint article that said "A" might be blackmailing people to join the team. And Ezra has done a LOT that can be used as blackmail- underage girlfriend who just happened to be a student while they were seeing each other. As for Wren- he has been around since the begining of the show and I've NEVER trusted him. I read someone's post on here that they thought he might be gay. I think that would be his blackmail. He is trying to hide it and isnt ready to come out so "A" used that agaisnt him. Plus his Radley connection and he is ALWAYS the DR when someone is hurt (Toby, Emily, Hannah ( I think he was for Hannah-I cant remember) and now Spencer) Dead Body: I think is Jason- Im hoping for flashback between him and Mona where she is the one who kills him. We know he was trying to help her upon her return to school but was the connection something more than that? I'd like to know is connection to the "A" team. If there is one at all. It may just be the NAT Club... I think Wilden did something to CeCe. I think she knew too much... About Ali and the girls and all the secrets... So if shes not dead hes got her locked up or he has threatened her and thats why she left in a hurry. Im hoping that if she is gone that they at least give us flashbacks with her. Bc she dated Jason so if Jason and Ali are gone- Cece would be the only one left who can shed light on their connection. Melissa and Jenna are left. I guess. Im really on the fence about them though. I dont think either of them has enough hate to all the girls to be "BIG A"/ Red Coat. Thoughts?